Une maladie
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Jensen/Misha] La touchoïte aigue, maladie qui force deux personnes à se toucher constamment - ou plutôt une bonne excuse.


**Titre :** Une maladie

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Jensen/Misha (ou Cockles)

 **Prompts :** Arrêtez de flirter comme ça, c'est indécent !

Ça ne pouvait être plus proche du cœur.

* * *

C'était une maladie. Une maladie terrible qui semait des trous dans l'estomac et dans le cœur, qui faisait mal, qui rendait vide, qui donnait froid, et envie de plus rien du tout. Une maladie qui blesse mais qui ne tue pas, qui pompe simplement l'énergie. Une maladie qu'ils avaient choppé tous les deux, comme un virus qui se seraient répandu, mais seulement entre eux, passant de l'un à l'autre, sans savoir qui l'avait eut le premier.

Heureusement, ils avaient trouvé un remède. Jensen et Misha, ils avaient trouvé comment guérir. Ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'impossible, ce n'était même pas compliqué. Ca manquait peut-être un brin de discrétion, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez agréable. C'était un remède qui remplissait de chaleur et qui mettait le cœur à l'envers, en tout cas c'était meilleur que les sirops dégueu. C'était un remède qui fonctionnait, mais à court terme. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment en guérir complètement.

Très honnêtement, ils n'avaient pas tellement envie d'en guérir.

Pour se sentir mieux, pour avoir moins mal, pour remplir le vide, il suffisait qu'ils se touchent. Misha posait la main sur l'épaule de Jensen et tout allait pour le mieux, ils se serraient la main et c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été malades. Ils se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et c'était se décoller qui devenait un problème. Jensen et Misha avaient essayé avec d'autres, surtout Misha qui était en contact avec tout le monde, mais ça ne marchait pas, ça ne marchait que l'un avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Rien qu'à voir Misha sourire, Jensen avait simplement envie de se coller à lui, et réciproquement.

Et c'était ça leur maladie en fait, s'ils ne se touchaient pas ils dépérissaient, comme des plantes sans lumière. D'autres personnes auraient juste dit qu'ils flirtaient outrageusement et que ça en devenait indécent, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout. Du tout.

La touchoïte aigue, voilà comment ils nommeraient cette maladie, la touchoïte ou quelque chose comme ça. _Je te touche, tu me touches, sinon on se transforme en flaque sur le sol, touchons nous, tout va bien_.

Alors ils se touchaient. Leurs mains l'une sur l'autre, leurs bras l'un contre l'autre, un câlin par-ci par là…

Si Jensen avait envie de faire rire Misha et de se rapprocher de lui, si Misha posait son front sur son épaule, s'ils se taquinaient et jouaient l'un avec l'autre, sans avoir peur de se toucher, c'était uniquement parce que sinon … Sinon il y avait tout ce vide et ce manque de lumière. C'était juste cette foutue maladie et sans ça… Sans ça…

Admettons le, ils se toucheraient quand même. Parce qu'ils étaient amis, parce qu'ils étaient proches et parce qu'ils n'y pensaient pas.

Surtout Jensen. Jensen était celui qui y pensait le moins, qui se rendait compte de rien, ou bien qui fermait bien les yeux comme il faut. Il bouffait des yeux Misha, avec ou sans public, il cherchait tous les moyens qu'il pourrait trouver pour faire rire Misha, parce qu'il aimait son rire, et il se tenait proche de lui, plus proche de lui que d'autres. Il pouvait bien faire comme si ça le dérangeait sur les photos, la vérité c'était qu'il s'accrochait à Misha sur ces mêmes photos.

Misha… Misha était déjà plus conscient de ce qu'il se passait, il était conscient des regards de Jensen, il était conscient de ce manque et de ce besoin de le toucher, il savait que c'était pas juste une fichue maladie, que c'était surtout une super bonne excuse. Et il acceptait _, okay regardons nous, touchons nous, rions. C'est bon_. Il ne repoussait pas Jensen, il était même le premier à passer son bras autour de son épaule. Il n'avait pas tellement de mots pour leur relation.

Meilleurs amis. Ca semblait bien. Meilleurs amis de cœur, très proche du cœur, pouvait pas être plus proche du cœur que ça. Leurs cœurs qui battaient un tout petit peu plus vite pour pas grand-chose, mais ça leur allaient bien. Ses doigts sur son bras, ou bien aller souffler quelque chose à son oreille, frôlant sa joue, un câlin, sa main sur sa taille – ou son cul – ça les soignait, ça leur semblait suffire, peut-être même que ça suffisait. Un bisou sur la joue, trop près des lèvres ou bien le nez collé contre la tempe quand l'un disait un truc à l'autre à l'oreille. Et le vide s'éloignait, et ils avaient chaud, et c'était bien, c'était vraiment bien. Presque bouche contre bouche, séparé simplement de la main de Misha. Ils étaient presque guéris.

Ou plus malade encore.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils savaient comment se guérir.

Ils se touchaient.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fic cockles 'tousse', bon bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. C'est encore un truc très simple, sur des choses qu'ils font vraiment.


End file.
